


What Else, Harry?

by godly



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, cancer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godly/pseuds/godly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to know what Harry would REALLY do on his last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else, Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sad, but it got kind of adorable to the point where I wanted to throw up so I don't really know anymore?

“Hang out with family and friends?” Louis pulled Harry into the soft hotel bed, their mostly nude bodies pressing together happily and contently. “Bungee jumping?” Louis mocked his boyfriend. Harry smiled shyly.  
“You know I’d spend the entire day with you, Lou.” Harry breathed into the elder boy’s chest.  
“Clearly not.” Lou seethed, clearly annoyed with the fact that Harry couldn’t admit that he only wanted to be with Louis.  
“You know what I would do on my last day I had to live though, Lou?” Harry asked, nuzzling as close to the blue eyed boy a possible, “I would scream how much I love you from the top of the Eiffel Tower, after a romantic dinner with no paps around to bother us.”  
“What else Harry, you do have all day?” Louis mimicked, wanting to know everything the younger boy was pondering about.  
“I’ll hack into the broadcasting in Times Square and release our sex tape.” Louis snorted at this retort. Harry mentally added that to the things he wanted to do on his last day of life to make Louis laugh.  
“Then we have to burn down Modest!Management for putting us through this hell.”  
“London or LA firm?”  
“We’ll take London, leave Los Angeles for Rebecca.” Louis laughed again, and Harry smiled at the way his eyes glittered and teeth shone bright.  
“I love you, you know that right?” Louis spoke beaming brightly with admiration.  
“Of course I do, and I love you back. That’s why on our last day we have to be married.”  
“Kids?”  
Harry agreed because obviously he wanted to have kids, even though his real motivation for children would be Lou’s happiness.   
“What else do you want to do Harry?” He asked with the curiosity of a toddler held in those giant blue eyes.  
“I want to get ‘Property of Louis Tomlinson’ tattooed on my arse.”

Neither of them knew when it turned into a full out bucket list, but it did. Harry wanted to swim with the dolphins in the Caribbean, he wanted to play another gig at Madison Square Garden, he wanted to kiss on stage, he wanted his fans to accept him for his sexuality. Harry wanted to give Gemma away at her wedding and be sure her mother had a good man and he would be well set for life.  
The curly headed boy wanted to go back to Leeds and see Paris again. He wanted to stay out of America because they always left him with poor memories. He wanted the paparazzi to leave him alone for a full seven days. He wanted to come clean over all of the lies he had told since One Direction was formed. Harry wanted to have sex in the X Factor house again and also in an elevator, but that was for slightly less nostalgic reasons.   
Performing on top of a tour bus seemed like a great fun for him, along with get black out wasted with Niall at the pub they went to the first time he visited Ireland together when they were only sixteen. He wanted to actually sit down and have a days worth of conversation with some fans about how they had somehow gotten so attached to his band and why, because that had always been a mystery to him. He wanted to have a full album where there was no help writing, only the lyrics of his and his bandmates.  
He wanted Louis to attend to a concert with him for some hipster band that he liked. He wanted to make amends with all of his old friends and see his cousins and visit Louis’s sisters because they were so innocent and made all the problems go away. They were fun and bubbly and adorable just like Louis, but he could enjoy them on a different level because he wasn’t constantly stressing with the girls.  
He wanted to spend time with all of the boys and spend one last night at the bungalow singing songs around the campfire without a care in the world because that was what Harry loved the most in the world; singing with his brothers.  
And above all he wanted to be with Louis, because they were soulmates, and who doesn’t want to be with their soulmate, right?

And then somehow, magically almost, it was eight years later and there was five boys sitting around a firepit bundled in blankets Louis was twenty-nine and the boys would never let him forget that.   
Harry and Louis were holding hands under one of the untied sleeping bags and Harry could feel the cold wedding band iced against his skin that made him smile because Louis was his and he was Louis’s.  
The wedding had been completely gorgeous and the paparazzi had not seen them for the entire time that they had honeymooned in the Caribbean.  
And maybe, just maybe, they had in fact made love in the resorts elevator and Louis had cracked an Ed Sheeran joke that made Harry laugh so hard and turn so bright red, but it was okay because it reminded him exactly why he had fell in love with this gorgeous boy who was the father of his two children, a boy James and a girl Anne who had just turned two.  
And seven years ago Niall lost his leg in an accident that put the band on a temporary leave that was long enough for Harry and Louis to be out of the media eye so they could sneak away to the Leeds festival, and also just long enough for Modest to drop them, and in result, after losing a few more of their big-wig clients, the company hit bankruptcy.  
One Direction picked up where they left off with Rockitt, only now Harry and Louis were out as a couple, Harry had never been happier because they didn’t lose too many original fans and they had gained so many more.   
One Direction made a documentary where they had come clean about everything those satan spawns had forced upon them. Harry cried in this documentary while the fans joked that Captain Niall had gotten hurt on purpose so that this all could happen.  
Six years ago Louis engaged to Harry on top of the Eiffel Tower after a horribly tragic non-romantic dinner. Even after the pigeon attack it was still the best day of Harry’s life.  
The following day their sex tape was leaked of the couple in their old X Factor bedroom. On YouTube, not Times Square, which was fortunate for those kinky bastards.

And five years ago, they performed at Madison Square Garden again, belting out an album that they had proudly written themselves, and they all openly sobbed as they announced their retirement, especially Louis. The boys still taunted him for finally breaking down and crying in public. Still, to this day, he was overly defensive about it, but Harry would just peck his cheek and remind him he was perfect because he was, and that was all Louis needed to hear.   
That also was the year Zayn and Liam got engaged and for some reason Zayn still won’t let his whipped little puppy dog tell the actual engagement story, even though Harry knew that the dark haired boy had told Louis because for nearly a month sometime after the proposal had happened every time the duo made eye contact the older boy would giggle uncontrollably and Zayn would blush like mad, but Liam would kiss him and it would all be butterflies and rainbows again.  
Six years ago, Niall got married to the physical therapist, Veronica, who had helped him learn how to use his prosthetic leg. Veronica was tall, gorgeous, foreign, curvy, silly, and could drink Niall under the table, in both forms. And they were dirty and happy and in love. The rest of the boys performed at the wedding they all swore that in the moment of their first dance Niall was no longer alone in his own little world because Veronica had joined him, and everyone was pretty positive that they had stayed there, because even now if you went on a double date with them, the two would spontaneously break into a cackle for no reason and everyone would look at them as though they were insane, but they would look at each other like they were in love, because they were.  
And that was also the year that they did an encore comeback for one show only that was on top of their tour bus. It wasn’t nearly as crazy and riot-like as Lou had expected, but that was okay because they sang Torn and What Makes You Beautiful and that song that Louis wrote all by himself and he got to play piano and Harry crawled on top of it and the fans screeched from the bottom of their lungs. Then Harry sang Can You See the Love Tonight in that deep voice of his that had only gotten more magical over the years, and they kissed on the roof and the fans screamed even louder, so Liam and Zayn kissed and Louis thought he was going deaf for real, and Niall contemplated jumping into the crowd, but they were fairly certain he would die so he didn’t, but instead called them some rude names and that was good enough for the lot of them.  
But then one year ago Harry was diagnosed with lung cancer and nine months ago he was classified as terminal. Six months ago all of his hair he had lost in the treatment the doctors had given up on had grown back, but it wasn’t nearly as curly and it lost it’s shine just like Harry began to lose weight.   
Three months ago it became too much of a strain on Harry’s poor chemical induced lungs to sing anymore, and since Louis didn’t have a gorgeous voice to accompany his piano playing anymore he stopped playing, and the Stylinson residence was quiet besides the kids crying, and by kids that included Louis because even though he was nearing thirty years old and had everything he had ever hoped to have in life. He was still Harry’s Peter Pan. And he was still Peter Pan the day Harry pointed out a grey hair, no doubt due to the overbearing amount of stress it was too care for his dying husband, but Harry never cried because he was far too happy to have gotten where he had gotten in life. And he was happy to have the boy he had loved since X Factor by his side every step of the way, so Harry told Lou to stop crying and just to enjoy everything they had left.  
But two months ago Harry began writing farewell letters and Louis stopped laughing and Harry cried because Louis’s laugh was the reason he kept on living.

And now the five boys were sitting around the campfire where it had all started and they couldn’t believe how far they had come and how different they were, even though they still felt like that rag tag group of misfits that could never fit in and could never live up to the expectations that society held for them, but that was okay because they still had each other and each other was what made them as close to perfect as possible.

Niall strummed his guitar and Liam hummed a tune and Zayn began to sing Fucking Perfect, but Harry didn’t join in because it hurt too much to breathe, let alone sing. The strums changed from P!nk into where it all started, and Louis cried into Harry’s shoulder because nothing was fine, and Louis was going to be torn without his babycakes, sunshine, curly pumpkin, sweet cheeks by his side, because him and Harry fit together like two pieces in a puzzle and after all this time he would have to say goodbye.

Harry looked up as his angel cried into his hair and remembered the day where Louis asked What Else,  
“Hey Louis” He croaked, “You know what would make me perfect?” Louis rubbed his nose, wiped his eyes, and shook his head no looking endearingly like the child he still was at heart. Harry whispered, “A tattoo that said Property of Louis Tomlinson across my arse.”  
And Louis snorted with laughter and he couldn’t stop because he needed to laugh and Harry laughed right along with him because he needed it too. And they didn’t stop laughing until Harry’s lungs begged for air and he stopped, but Louis didn’t and that was just fine.

Louis didn’t stop laughing. He never stopped laughing, not even after Harry passed away because in the farewell letter Harry had written;

“Dear Peter Pan,

You are the most perfect perfect to ever breathe. I love you with all my heart and soul.

Please never stop laughing. For me?

 

And I know you think I needed more time, but I really don’t. I have everything I had ever dreamed about. I had an amazing career where I did what I loved, and I have the kids and the boys. But most importantly I have you, and as long as I have you I won’t need anything else.

Love for always,  
That whipped little kid who tried out for X-Factor and had a crush on the boy who could sing like and angel and had the ability to make the whole world laugh.”

 

And one day after the twins had left for college and Louis was all alone again in this big wide world. He went to Harry’s grave, like he usually did, and he brought fresh flowers to replace the ones that the wind had scattered around the site. Louis sat down on the little bench and looked at the framed picture of him and Harry and their mums and sisters, and Louis pulled out his phone and opened up YouTube and the two of the sat and watched their video diaries from the X-Factor days. And Louis wished he could go back to those days where everything was so simple and Harry was right by his side, but he couldn’t because he had come too far. So Louis just laughed at the videos and he enjoyed every second of them just like Harry had taught him to do. And he knew that Harry’s angel was up there in heaven with a fresh pair of lungs singing all the words to his favorite Indie songs and laughing right alongside him. And he knew that Harry was with him because they were soulmates, and who doesn’t want to be with their soulmate, right?

And once the wind turned brutal Louis went to leave, and as he walked over the hill, wiping the tears from his face he turned back to look at the head stone. And right on the back of the marble he could make out the engraving,  
“Property of Louis Tomlinson.”  
And Louis laughed because Harry was still Louis’s and Louis was still Harry’s and as long as they had each other they didn’t need anything else.

“Hang out with family and friends?” Louis pulled Harry into the soft hotel bed, their mostly nude bodies pressing together happily and contently. “Bungee jumping?” Louis mocked his boyfriend. Harry smiled shyly.  
“You know I’d spend the entire day with you, Lou.” Harry breathed into the elder boy’s chest.  
“Clearly not.” Lou seethed, clearly annoyed with the fact that Harry couldn’t admit that he only wanted to be with Louis.  
“You know what I would do on my last day I had to live though, Lou?” Harry asked, nuzzling as close to the blue eyed boy a possible, “I would scream how much I love you from the top of the Eiffel Tower, after a romantic dinner with no paps around to bother us.”  
“What else Harry, you do have all day?” Louis mimicked, wanting to know everything the younger boy was pondering about.  
“I’ll hack into the broadcasting in Times Square and release our sex tape.” Louis snorted at this retort. Harry mentally added that to the things he wanted to do on his last day of life to make Louis laugh.  
“Then we have to burn down Modest!Management for putting us through this hell.”  
“London or LA firm?”  
“We’ll take London, leave Los Angeles for Rebecca.” Louis laughed again, and Harry smiled at the way his eyes glittered and teeth shone bright.  
“I love you, you know that right?” Louis spoke beaming brightly with admiration.  
“Of course I do, and I love you back. That’s why on our last day we have to be married.”  
“Kids?”  
Harry agreed because obviously he wanted to have kids, even though his real motivation for children would be Lou’s happiness.   
“What else do you want to do Harry?” He asked with the curiosity of a toddler held in those giant blue eyes.  
“I want to get ‘Property of Louis Tomlinson’ tattooed on my arse.”

Neither of them knew when it turned into a full out bucket list, but it did. Harry wanted to swim with the dolphins in the Caribbean, he wanted to play another gig at Madison Square Garden, he wanted to kiss on stage, he wanted his fans to accept him for his sexuality. Harry wanted to give Gemma away at her wedding and be sure her mother had a good man and he would be well set for life.  
The curly headed boy wanted to go back to Leeds and see Paris again. He wanted to stay out of America because they always left him with poor memories. He wanted the paparazzi to leave him alone for a full seven days. He wanted to come clean over all of the lies he had told since One Direction was formed. Harry wanted to have sex in the X Factor house again and also in an elevator, but that was for slightly less nostalgic reasons.   
Performing on top of a tour bus seemed like a great fun for him, along with get black out wasted with Niall at the pub they went to the first time he visited Ireland together when they were only sixteen. He wanted to actually sit down and have a days worth of conversation with some fans about how they had somehow gotten so attached to his band and why, because that had always been a mystery to him. He wanted to have a full album where there was no help writing, only the lyrics of his and his bandmates.  
He wanted Louis to attend to a concert with him for some hipster band that he liked. He wanted to make amends with all of his old friends and see his cousins and visit Louis’s sisters because they were so innocent and made all the problems go away. They were fun and bubbly and adorable just like Louis, but he could enjoy them on a different level because he wasn’t constantly stressing with the girls.  
He wanted to spend time with all of the boys and spend one last night at the bungalow singing songs around the campfire without a care in the world because that was what Harry loved the most in the world; singing with his brothers.  
And above all he wanted to be with Louis, because they were soulmates, and who doesn’t want to be with their soulmate, right?

And then somehow, magically almost, it was eight years later and there was five boys sitting around a firepit bundled in blankets Louis was twenty-nine and the boys would never let him forget that.   
Harry and Louis were holding hands under one of the untied sleeping bags and Harry could feel the cold wedding band iced against his skin that made him smile because Louis was his and he was Louis’s.  
The wedding had been completely gorgeous and the paparazzi had not seen them for the entire time that they had honeymooned in the Caribbean.  
And maybe, just maybe, they had in fact made love in the resorts elevator and Louis had cracked an Ed Sheeran joke that made Harry laugh so hard and turn so bright red, but it was okay because it reminded him exactly why he had fell in love with this gorgeous boy who was the father of his two children, a boy James and a girl Anne who had just turned two.  
And seven years ago Niall lost his leg in an accident that put the band on a temporary leave that was long enough for Harry and Louis to be out of the media eye so they could sneak away to the Leeds festival, and also just long enough for Modest to drop them, and in result, after losing a few more of their big-wig clients, the company hit bankruptcy.  
One Direction picked up where they left off with Rockitt, only now Harry and Louis were out as a couple, and Harry had never been happier because they didn’t lose too many original fans and they had gained so many more.   
One Direction made a documentary where they had come clean about everything those satan spawns had forced upon them. Harry cried in this documentary while the fans joked that Captain Niall had gotten hurt on purpose so that this all could happen.  
Six years ago Louis engaged to Harry on top of the Eiffel Tower after a horribly tragic non-romantic dinner. Even after the pigeon attack it was still the best day of Harry’s life.  
The following day their sex tape was leaked of the couple in their old X Factor bedroom. On YouTube, not Times Square, which was fortunate for those kinky bastards.

And five years ago, they performed at Madison Square Garden again, belting out an album that they had proudly written themselves, and they all openly sobbed as they announced their retirement, especially Louis. The boys still taunted him for finally breaking down and crying in public. Still, to this day, he was overly defensive about it, but Harry would just peck his cheek and remind him he was perfect because he was, and that was all Louis needed to hear.   
That also was the year Zayn and Liam got engaged and for some reason Zayn still won’t let his whipped little puppy dog tell the actual engagement story, even though Harry knew that the dark haired boy had told Louis because for nearly a month sometime after the proposal had happened every time the duo made eye contact the older boy would giggle uncontrollably and Zayn would blush like mad, but Liam would kiss him and it would all be butterflies and rainbows again.  
Six years ago, Niall got married to the physical therapist, Veronica, who had helped him learn how to use his prosthetic leg. Veronica was tall, gorgeous, foreign, curvy, silly, and could drink Niall under the table, in both forms. And they were dirty and happy and in love. The rest of the boys performed at the wedding they all swore that in the moment of their first dance Niall was no longer alone in his own little world because Veronica had joined him, and everyone was pretty positive that they had stayed there, because even now if you went on a double date with them, the two would spontaneously break into a cackle for no reason and everyone would look at them as though they were insane, but they would look at each other like they were in love, because they were.  
And that was also the year that they did an encore comeback for one show only that was on top of their tour bus. It wasn’t nearly as crazy and riot-like as Lou had expected, but that was okay because they sang Torn and What Makes You Beautiful and that song that Louis wrote all by himself and he got to play piano and Harry crawled on top of it and the fans screeched from the bottom of their lungs. Then Harry sang Can You See the Love Tonight in that deep voice of his that had only gotten more magical over the years, and they kissed on the roof and the fans screamed even louder, so Liam and Zayn kissed and Louis thought he was going deaf for real, and Niall contemplated jumping into the crowd, but they were fairly certain he would die so he didn’t, but instead called them some rude names and that was good enough for the lot of them.  
But then one year ago Harry was diagnosed with lung cancer and nine months ago he was classified as terminal. Six months ago all of his hair he had lost in the treatment the doctors had given up on had grown back, but it wasn’t nearly as curly and it lost it’s shine just like Harry began to lose weight.   
Three months ago it became too much of a strain on Harry’s poor chemical induced lungs to sing anymore, and since Louis didn’t have a gorgeous voice to accompany his piano playing anymore he stopped playing, and the Stylinson residence was quiet besides the kids crying, and by kids that included Louis because even though he was nearing thirty years old and had everything he had ever hoped to have in life. He was still Harry’s Peter Pan. And he was still Peter Pan the day Harry pointed out a grey hair, no doubt due to the overbearing amount of stress it was too care for his dying husband, but Harry never cried because he was far too happy to have gotten where he had gotten in life. And he was happy to have the boy he had loved since X Factor by his side every step of the way, so Harry told Lou to stop crying and just to enjoy everything they had left.  
But two months ago Harry began writing farewell letters and Louis stopped laughing and Harry cried because Louis’s laugh was the reason he kept on living.

And now the five boys were sitting around the campfire where it had all started and they couldn’t believe how far they had come and how different they were, even though they still felt like that rag tag group of misfits that could never fit in and could never live up to the expectations that society held for them, but that was okay because they still had each other and each other was what made them as close to perfect as possible.

Niall strummed his guitar and Liam hummed a tune and Zayn began to sing Fucking Perfect, but Harry didn’t join in because it hurt too much to breathe, let alone sing. The strums changed from P!nk into where it all started, and Louis cried into Harry’s shoulder because nothing was fine, and Louis was going to be torn without his babycakes, sunshine, curly pumpkin, sweet cheeks by his side, because him and Harry fit together like two pieces in a puzzle and after all this time he would have to say goodbye.

Harry looked up as his angel cried into his hair and remembered the day where Louis asked What Else,  
“Hey Louis” He croaked, “You know what would make me perfect?” Louis rubbed his nose, wiped his eyes, and shook his head no looking endearingly like the child he still was at heart. Harry whispered, “A tattoo that said Property of Louis Tomlinson across my arse.”  
And Louis snorted with laughter and he couldn’t stop because he needed to laugh and Harry laughed right along with him because he needed it too. And they didn’t stop laughing until Harry’s lungs begged for air and he stopped, but Louis didn’t and that was just fine.

Louis didn’t stop laughing. He never stopped laughing, not even after Harry passed away because in the farewell letter Harry had written;

“Dear Louis,

You are the most perfect perfect to ever breathe. I love you with all my heart and soul.

Please never stop laughing. For me?

 

And I know you think I needed more time, but I really don’t. I have everything I had ever dreamed about. I had an amazing career where I did what I loved, and I have the kids and the boys. But most importantly I have you, and as long as I have you I won’t need anything else.

Love for always,  
Harry Styles.”

 

And one day after the twins had left for college and Louis was all alone again in this big wide world. He went to Harry’s grave, like he usually did, and he brought fresh flowers to replace the ones that the wind had scattered around the site. Louis sat down on the little bench and looked at the framed picture of him and Harry and their mums and sisters, and Louis pulled out his phone and opened up YouTube and the two of the sat and watched their video diaries from the X-Factor days. And Louis wished he could go back to those days where everything was so simple and Harry was right by his side, but he couldn’t because he had come too far. So Louis just laughed at the videos and he enjoyed every second of them just like Harry had taught him to do. And he knew that Harry’s angel was up there in heaven with a fresh pair of lungs singing all the words to his favorite Indie songs and laughing right alongside him. And he knew that Harry was with him because they were soulmates, and who doesn’t want to be with their soulmate, right?

 

And Louis smiled because Harry was still Louis’s and Louis was still Harry’s and as long as they had each other they didn't need anything else.


End file.
